


Mine

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Alphabet Game [13]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bonding, Cuddly Geniuses, Cuddly Kittens, Cuddly Little Boys, Cute overload, DJQ's 2016 Fic A Week Challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer's been around Jack a lot but this is the first time that he's been around Jack as his father's boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> [Spencer's Flat](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1UUf95DRDlE1HvTdg79HbqgQ24RmSwmoisBtZAScz6ec/edit?usp=sharing)   
>  [Aaron's Watch](https://www.omegawatches.com/watches/seamaster/seamaster-300/master-co-axial-41-mm/23390412103002/)
> 
>  
> 
> **Warnings** : Is fluff overload needed as a warning?
> 
> **Beta** : Rivermoon1970

The sound of feet outside his open front door told him that Jack and Aaron were there. He turned his head to find Jack crouched down in front of Spencer's new secondary front door. He'd bought a screen door and had attached it to the outer door of the flat. Curiosity loved it as he got to look out and wait for people to arrive. It was also nice in good weather when he opened the windows. He'd done that the night before when the smell of garlic had got to even him. 

"Hello you." Aaron's voice carried through the doorway. Spencer was finishing preparing the macaroni to go into the oven so he didn't look around. "Jack, this is Curiosity. Spencer's cat."

"He's cute." Jack's voice sounded no different than it ever did, but still Spencer listened with a very open ear. Today was the make or break. If Jack hated the idea of them together, there was no way that they would survive. "Can I play with him?"

"Once we get inside."

"Come on in. He won't run because he'll follow you around, Aaron." Spencer stirred in the bit of the cheese so he grabbed the garlic breadcrumbs he'd made the night before and sprinkled them on top. There wasn't a lot of garlic flavor in them, just enough to give it a good taste. Once it was in the oven, he turned around. Aaron was setting down a grocery bag on the edge of the island closest to the fridge. Spencer eyed it and Aaron shrugged his shoulders. Spencer moved to the fridge and opened it. "What do you want to drink, Aaron?"

"Just water is fine."

"Jack, I have water, milk, and a sparkling juice I made a little bit ago." Spencer turned to look at him as he pulled the jug of water from the fridge to fill a glass for Aaron. He already had a glass of each of them on the counter. Once the water was done, he grabbed the sparkling juice and filled a little into the small cup. "You can try it if you want." 

Jack stepped up to him and took the cup, taking a sip of the drink. Before he even had swallowed he was trying to smile. "I like this."

"Good. I made a whole bunch of it just for us tonight." Spencer looked up and watched as Aaron seemed to deflate. Like he'd been worried about Jack saying something. "And I have the things to make more."

"Can I have more now?" Jack asked. 

Spencer looked up at Aaron again after glancing at Jack's face. Aaron waved like he was giving him the choice. Spencer wondered if it was a test. He knew that a lot of parents didn't like their kids to drink instead of eat even if sometimes one just wasn't hungry enough to actually eat anything. But Aaron had wanted to come over long before dinner was going to be ready and had basically dropped that in his lap. There had been no way to speed up the preparation of dinner. So now he had an hour to entertain a child that while he's interacted with him before, he's never been a sole focus of the kid's attention. 

"Can you show me around?" Jack asked. 

"Let's fill up your juice and then I will." Spencer held his hand out for the cup and Jack handed it over. He filled up the cup but didn't hand it back to Jack. Instead he moved over to the middle section between the islands. He could feel Aaron's eyes on him and set the cup on a small stand that he'd slipped under one side. "I don't like kids to have drinks out in the living room area and Curiosity sometimes knocks them over, so this is where your drinks go when we aren't eating, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Spencer. I really like the juice."

"I'm glad." Spencer smile down at him and couldn't help the bark of laughter when Jack wrapped his arms as much around his waist as he could in a hug. Spencer let it happen and waited until the boy pulled back before he dropped to his haunches and as soon as he was settled Jack hugged him proper. "My mom used to make the juice for me when I was your age. Back then I didn't like blueberries so she didn't put any in it but when it's time for dinner, I have fruit you can pick out and put in it. How does that sound?"

"Do you have peaches?" Jack asked. 

"I do. I have peaches, strawberries, blueberries, pineapple, mango, and blackberries."

"What's a mango?" Jack asked. He said the word slowly and Spencer found the look on his face adorable. "And I've never had a blackberry before. Not that wasn't in a pie."

"Well then, come here." Spencer straightened up and moved to the counter where he had the fruit sitting in a tray that was on ice. When Jack stopped, he lifted the boy up and set him on the counter. He had already cut up the fruit in small bite sized pieces except for the blueberries and blackberries. "This is a mango."

There was one whole mango left that Spencer had planned on using for breakfast the next morning. Jack carefully took the fruit from him and looked it over. He was gentle but sure of his movements with his hands over the skin of the fruit. 

"What do they taste like?"

"I have small pieces here that you can try." Spencer picked up the two tined fork and speared a piece of the fruit. He held it up and Jack looked at it before he looked over Spencer's shoulder. As if that had summoned him, Spencer felt Aaron at his back. The older man must have nodded because Jack reached out and carefully pulled the small piece of mango off the fork. Spencer speared a piece for Aaron as well, holding it up over his shoulder. He felt the tug and then lowered the fork. He snagged a piece of pineapple for himself. He watched Jack's face as the boy first licked the piece of fruit and then nibbled a little bit off the end of it. His face said that he didn't know what to think of it for a few seconds before he popped the rest of the piece into his mouth. Spencer ate his pineapple and then picked up a blackberry with his fingers. 

"Did you like it daddy?"

"I've had mango before, buddy but yes I did. How about you?" Aaron asked as he settled in at Spencer's back more. There was no way that anyone who looked at them wouldn't think that they weren't intimate. 

"I liked it. Is that blackberry for me?"

"Sure." Spencer held it out and Jack took it. He touched one of the little druplets and it broke from the pressure, coating his finger in juice. Jack licked it and smiled before he popped the whole thing in his mouth. He chewed carefully and Spencer knew when he started to break the seeds inside. 

Aaron reached around and grabbed one of the whole strawberries and popped it into his mouth.

"Spencer didn't say you could have one of those dad!" Jack cried out, his face full of shock. 

"Don't worry, Jack. I got the strawberries just for your father. I know how much he likes them. He told me that you like peaches and I got those for you."

"Can I have a slice?" Jack asked. 

"I have them already cut up but yes you can." Spencer grabbed a little bowl that was at the back of the dish and filled it with a few pieces of peach, two of the mango, a little bit of cut up strawberry. Jack reached out and grabbed a blackberry and put it in follow by a few blueberries. Aaron used the fork to drop a piece of pineapple inside. "You can have this as a small snack while we wait for dinner to cook."

Jack held the little bowl between his hands firmly as Spencer set him on his feet. The little boy moved over to the small table where his juice was and set it there. He snagged a piece of peach and chewed it before taking a drink of his juice. 

"You're doing fine," Aaron said before placing a kiss on his neck. 

Curiosity meowing drew Spencer's gaze around to try and find the kitten. He was at Jack's feet and Jack looked up at Spencer. 

"Am I allowed to share?" Jack asked. 

"He wants the peaches. He can't have the blackberries the little seeds aren't that good for his tummy but he loves peaches. Why don't I get some and put them in a bowl and you can feed him those?" 

"Thank you!" Jack said. 

"You are welcome." Spencer turned back to the fruit and slipped a few pieces of peach into a ramekin that he had sitting beside, knowing that this would happen. Then he covered the fruit back up as Aaron slipped another whole strawberry just as the cover was slipping down. As soon as Spencer set the ramekin down, Jack grabbed a piece and crouched down to hold out the fruit on his hand. Curiosity moved close, smelling his hand before licking at a fingertip. He rubbed at Jack's hand before finally, carefully plucking the fruit out of his hand and chewing it. Jack looked up at Aaron with shock on his face. When the fruit was gone, Curiosity tried to crawl into Jack's lap. Jack laughed and started to cuddle him as he flopped onto his butt. 

"I think that Curiosity has a thing for Hotchner men," Spencer said as he watched Jack and Curiosity bond. Jack fed him all the pieces of fruit that were in the ramekin. 

"I think he'll like anyone who feeds him."

"No. He's not taken well at all to anyone from gaming night. Except for Bray. Abby has fed him and he only likes her for the few seconds it take to get treats and then gone."

"A man after my own heart."

"Aaron," Spencer said as he turned to look him in the eye. Aaron just smiled at him, cupping the side of his face. He was shocked when the older man kissed him. He wasn't expecting it at all and he didn't even react until Aaron was already gone. 

"He understands as much as he can at what we are. I used the term boyfriends with him because it's just easier for him to understand. He knows from pictures that Haley and I kissed. He asked if I was going to kiss you and I told him yes. I am not going to hide that."

"You could have warned me."

"Sorry."

"Daddy, can I get what we brought for Curiosity?" Jack asked, seemingly appearing right there at their side. 

"Yes."

Jack smiled and moved towards the grocery bag. Curiosity was following him. Jack pulled a bag of treats from inside the bag and set them down on the counter that was just a little too high for him. Next he pulled out a shirt. It was a grey shirt that was obviously Aaron's. Jack laid it down on the floor and sat down in front of it. The kitten moved up to it and sniffed it. As soon as he did, he flopped onto it and started to purr.

"It's a new shirt for him," Aaron said in his ear. 

"He loves it."

"Yes, he does. So how long on dinner?"

"About forty five minutes." Spencer looked at the clock near the front door. 

"About?"

"It's cooking. About is an accurate measure for it."

Aaron laughed and kissed his cheek. "Go show Jack around and I'll get my cuddle time with Curiosity in." Aaron picked up Curiosity, shirt and all and moved to the living room. He sat down in the chair beside the futon couch, setting the kitten in his lap. Jack looked up at Spencer. 

"What do you want to see first?"

"I don't know. What can't I see from here?" Jack looked around, his eyes taking in everything. 

"Well I have my office and my reading room and then there are the three bedrooms."

"You have a lot of room here."

"I do. I like having room."

"I could stretch out with my action figures in the middle of the room and dad wouldn't have to ask me to stay small because I am taking up too much room." Jack moved around the island and towards the office. "You have fish!" 

Jack ran into the room and Spencer followed quickly but he needn't have worried. Jack was standing in front of the tank looking at it but not touching. 

"I have another, smaller tank in my reading room," Spencer said. He watched Jack move around the room, looking at the books. Spencer stayed in the doorway made by the bookshelves and smiled as Jack looked at the maps on the wall. 

"What's this?" Jack asked pointing at the map of the U.S. that he had on the wall.

"That's a map of everywhere that I've gone with the team on cases."

"What do the different colored pins mean?" 

Spencer thought for ten seconds before he answered. He had a system of it but the dots on the pins were the aspect that he didn't need to share with Jack. Each colored dot described the type of crime committed. 

"The blue pins are for first visits. Yellow for second visits, red is three, and purple is four."

"Wow. That's cool. Can I see the reading room next?"

"Sure." Spencer backed up a little and Jack moved out of the room first. Spencer realized that he couldn't see the room in it all. He placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and directed him towards the room. Jack went right for the chair and sat down, tucking his feet up and looking around at everything. He smiled. 

"I like it in here. It feels like another world." 

"That's why I like it. I come in here to get away sometimes. To relax." 

"Is Curiosity allowed in here?"

"Yes. He's allowed anywhere. I've trained him and he knows, mostly, what he can and can't do. He likes sitting in my lap while I read."

Jack nodded. He scooted out of the chair. "Which one is Henry's room?" 

"Right now he sleeps in the far room. I have two rails on either side of the bed that move up into position or can be taken down so that adults can sleep in it."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure. Come on." Spencer held out his hand and Jack took it. He made a decision as they moved across the flat to pick up Jack and settle him on his side. Jack smiled at him. "This is where I have Henry's things."

"Cool. What's in there?" Jack pointed at the halfway shut door.

"That's the bathroom." Spencer turned on the light as he opened the door and showed Jack that it had three doors on it. "It's accessible from the living room."

"Do you have a bathroom? Like dad does off of his room?"

"I do. But first, this is the other room." Spencer shut off the bathroom light and moved to flick on the light in the middle room." When they stepped out of the room, Aaron was still where he had been but his gaze was right there on Spencer and Jack. 

"Having fun?"

"I like Spencer's place. He's going to show me his bathroom."

"Jack really likes bathrooms. I have no clue why."

"I like libraries." 

"Libraries make sense for you." Aaron stood up, setting Curiosity down on the couch, much to his unhappiness. He moved over and tickled Jack's belly as he helped to usher them into Spencer's bedroom. Jack's eyes moved over every single item in the room, but lingered over the large TV that was on the stand on the right side of the room. He wiggled in Spencer's arms so he set him down. The boy moved around and looked at the shelves that held a few books but most DVDs and a few VHS tapes. He moved onto the bathroom next and when Aaron didn't move to follow him, Spencer stayed where he was as well. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"He was worried that you would act different. Be different since I wasn't just someone you work with. That it would mean you would have to be different but you are just as you always are with him, with Henry."

"It's not different. Not really. It just means that I'll spend more time with him."

"And if this is going the way that I think it's going, he'll want to come here more than have you come over to our apartment."

"I'm okay with that, if you are." Spencer leaned into Aaron, resting on him. Aaron's arms came up and around him, bracketing him. 

"Your bathtub is like a pool!" Jack near screamed from in the bathroom. He came running out. "Can we go home and get my trunks?"

Spencer couldn't hold in his laugh and he felt Aaron's body shaking as well. 

"Jack, you don't need to swim in Spencer's bathtub tonight. Maybe the next time." Aaron could barely speak for his laughing and Spencer liked it. 

All the way until dinner was ready, Jack talked to Spencer about what he liked about the flat and how much he liked Curiosity. Spencer had sat down on one of the chairs and Aaron took a seat on the loveseat next to him. Jack flitted in and out of each room, talking loud enough to be heard until the timer on the oven went off. 

Spencer moved into the kitchen and Jack was there, on the edges. Far back enough to where he wouldn't get hurt but close enough to see everything. Spencer pulled out the covered casserole dish that had the vegetables in it followed by the macaroni and cheese. 

"What's that?"

"It's a mixture of creamed vegetables. Your dad said that you like all of them." Spencer pulled the lid off and Spencer wasn't shocked when Aaron picked him up so he could look at the food better but still be very safe. "They just need to sit for a few minutes before we get into it because it's really hot. There is enough time to wash hands, get drinks, and get you all settled in your seat."

Aaron looked a little worried but he set Jack down.

"Can I wash my hands in your bathroom Spencer?" Jack asked.

"Yes. A little step stool is under the sink in there. Just open the cabinet and slide it out. You can shove it back under with your feet."

"Thanks!" Jack took off running towards Spencer's bathroom and Aaron turned to him.

"He wants to sit at the island."

"I know." Spencer kissed Aaron's cheek and turned around to the side of the island down by the reading room. He opened a cabinet there and pulled out what was basically a booster seat for a stool. "I had this for Henry, a few sizes so that he can grow into them until he doesn't need them and be able to sit without one. I was a kid once, I remember what I liked to do. Dining room tables are normal. Kitchen islands are different."

"I guess that I saw you with clipboard and lab coat when you came out of the womb." Aaron tilted his face up for a kiss and Spencer allowed it. He'd need to get used to doing that when Jack was around. Aaron liked to touch and Spencer liked it as well. His parents were very hands off and he knew that part of it was that his parents were doomed before he'd been born with her illness and his father unable to cope. "You look good with Jack. It makes me happy." 

"He's grown up with me. Same with Henry. They don't see me as weird like other kids do. I'm quirky to them but they love me and they are used to me. Most dogs still don't like me so don't worry the Reid Effect is still in full swing."

"Just exempt for BAU kids?" Aaron laughed as he said it but there was happiness in his eyes. Spencer smiled at him and nodded. 

Jack came running back in, presenting his hands to Spencer who crouched and looked them over. Henry liked to do that to. Spencer remembered his own childhood of knowing and understanding what was on his hands and why it was important to wash them. He remembered how much of a burden that was on him when he understood things his peers didn't. 

"Those hands look spotless," Spencer proclaimed. Jack smiled at him while Aaron picked him up and set him down on the booster seat that he'd affixed to the stool. Jack twisted to look down at it and then smiled again, even bigger. 

Aaron fixed Jack's plate with a nice sized helping of the macaroni and cheese and what Spencer thought was too many vegetables given how much of the other he had but he didn't say anything. Spencer wasn't his father. Aaron knew how much he could eat. Spencer grabbed his juice cup and filled it again before pouring himself a glass. 

"Aaron, what do you want to drink?"

"Water is fine." 

So Spencer refilled his glass with water and handed it over. Before Spencer could turn around to get his own plate, there was one already where he'd set his glass on the island. 

"What kind of noodle is this?" Jack speared a piece and held it up for a few seconds before he popped it in his mouth. 

"Farfalle or bow tie pasta." Spencer grabbed the fruit and brought it over. Jack carefully speared several pieces of peach and a few of mango, dropping them in the cup. He grabbed a few blueberries and a blackberry before going back to eating his dinner. Spencer sat down and Aaron sat across from him. Jack was sort of between them. 

Silence reigned through the rest of the meal. Jack ate every single bit of the food that Aaron had got out for him. He popped the fruit pieces in his mouth after several bites of food. He portioned out his drink between the entire meal. When his plate was clean, he looked at Aaron.

"Can I have more to drink dad? With more fruit?" 

"That's up to Spencer."

"If he wants more I have a lot more."

Spencer set Jack down on the counter again, letting him pick more fruit and slip it into his empty cup before filling it up. It was more fruit than juice but that was okay. Instead of going back to his seat when it was filled and Spencer had set him down, Jack asked to play with Curiosity. 

"Go ahead." Aaron watched Jack as he moved to where Curiosity was lounging on the couch. As soon as the boy touched him, he perked up and his purr could be heard all the way across the room. "You know he's going to want to come over just to see him all the time right?"

"Like his dad?" Spencer teased. Aaron turned his head to look at him and the look in his eye had Spencer's stomach tightening. He wanted to squirm in his seat at the look. There was so much heat in it.

"He's not the reason I keep coming back."

"I know." Spencer grabbed his drink to take a sip, hoping to add moisture to his mouth. Before he could take another sip though, Aaron's foot was hooked around his calf. He was barefoot while Aaron still had on his loafers. He leg was lifted up and he wasn't sure what Aaron was going for until a sure hand had his ankle resting on it. There was just enough room to where it wasn't uncomfortable under the island lip and his leg wasn't pressed into the cabinet area of the island. 

"Has your email been messing up at work?" Aaron asked. 

The change in topic threw Spencer a little but it didn't take long to get back on track. "Um. No. Then again I don't use mine as much as you do."

"My calendar as well. Just times getting changed on things and emails going to spam."

"Anything big happened because of it?"

"Half an hour late to a meeting with Strauss but other than that, no." 

Spencer hummed. He knew that Walmond knew about the issues between him and Aaron and he'd told the man to stay back, but it seemed that he might not have been. If it had been an actual bug in the system it would have affected more than just Aaron and it would have had more reaching issues. He made a mental note to tell him to cease and desist. "That's vexing."

"Very. Garcia is going to look into it. I just don't know why it's just me."

"I don't know. That's not my area."

Aaron's free hand slipped down after he set down his glass of water. His cool fingers brushed at the arch of his foot and he tried to jerk it away but Aaron's grip on his ankle tightened. Spencer eyed him but relaxed his foot. Seconds later, a thumb dug into his arch and he sighed. 

"He's going to be wore out from excitement when you guys leave," Spencer said. He relaxed his leg more as Aaron rubbed his sock clad foot. 

"Do you want to move to the couch?" Aaron asked. He didn't stop rubbing his foot until Spencer nodded. Aaron grabbed both of their drinks and moved towards the couch that looked out into the area where Jack and Curiosity were playing. Spencer didn't know where to sit. He looked at the couch, hesitant. Physical closeness wasn't an issue with him. So he decided to sit down right next to Aaron. The older man wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him in close. Spencer tucked his feet up onto the couch and laid his head on Aaron's shoulder. It was nice, just relaxing like that. 

An hour later, Jack was winding down and even Spencer could see it. The boy had ended up on one of the loveseats with Curiosity in his lap, reading a book out loud to the kitten. 

"Jack, are you ready to go buddy?" Aaron asked. He didn't get up but he shifted a little to a more alert body posture. 

"We are leaving?" Jack asked as he looked up from where he'd been reading. "Why are we leaving?"

"Because you are getting tired and it's bedtime."

"But there is a bed here for me!" Jack cried out. Aaron looked at him and Jack dropped his head. "Sorry for yelling. I thought I was staying the night. Like Henry does."

Spencer looked at Aaron's face and saw that he was shocked. Spencer was shocked as well. Jack wanted to stay the night. Jack wanted to stay the night with him. With HIM. 

"Spencer wasn't expecting overnight guests," Aaron pointed out. Jack pouted. He slumped down and wrapped his arms around the kitten. Aaron looked at Spencer. Spencer raised an eyebrow and Aaron shrugged. Spencer looked back at Jack and then at Aaron. Spencer nodded with a smile on his face. They could stay the night. With Jack there, he figured Aaron wouldn't do what he was afraid of doing if they were in the same place. "But it seems that he doesn't mind."

"YAY!" Jack started to bounce in the seat and Curiosity jumped from his lap, giving him a look before jumping down off the couch. "Good night, daddy!" 

Spencer started to laugh as Aaron just raised an eyebrow at his son. Jack just stared back at him like there was nothing wrong and he hadn't just told his dad to leave. "It's fine. I don't mind him staying the night. I'll call you in the morning when he's awake and ready to go home."

"Are you sure you've never watched him like you have Henry."

"I'm sure. I can handle you, I don't that mini Hotch is going to be worse." Spencer smiled at him and he wasn't ready for the hands that connected with his sides. He wasn't ready for the fingers that started to dance up and down his ribs, finding just the right spot. He tried to thrash out of the hands but one of Aaron's arms wrapped about him and held him close while his other continued to tickle him. "Jack! HELP!" Spencer held out a hand. Jack came running over but instead of pulling on Spencer's arm, he jumped up into his father's lap. Spencer couldn't see what was happening but then all of a sudden Aaron let go of him. 

Spencer turned and saw that Jack was tickling his father back. Spencer watched as Jack's fingers went right for Aaron's knee when his access to his dad's sides was blocked. Spencer laughed and grabbed at Aaron's hands to stop him from blocking Jack. 

"Two against one, no fair," Aaron said as he laughed. He gave up trying to stop Jack and instead broke out of Spencer's hold to pull Jack up and into his arms. "Are you sure you want to stay the night Jack?"

"Yes, dad." 

"Okay but if you want to come home or want me to come over and spend the rest of the night, just let Spencer know. He'll call me."

"We'll be fine," Jack said and he settled down into his dad's lap. 

"Yes we will." Spencer made sure that Aaron saw his face as he said it. He knew what it was with Aaron. Even letting him stay the night somewhere, even if it was with the team. "Jack, I'm going to walk your dad out. I think that I have a shirt that you can use as a nightshirt. It shrunk in the wash and doesn't fit me, I was keeping it for Henry to use as a nightshirt but I think you'll do well in it. I'll wash up your clothes and you'll have clean for in the morning."

"Okay." Jack slid off his dad's lap and moved over to the office, going right for the tank. Spencer smiled and moved over to the book shelf that was closest to his bedroom. He grabbed the box there. He had decided not to wrap it. He turned around and Aaron was right there. 

"What's this?" Aaron asked as he touched the box.

"I saw this and I thought of you so I got it. I think you'll like it." Spencer handed it all the way over and smiled as Aaron opened the box. Spencer watched his eyes as he looked at it. 

"It's beautiful." Aaron lifted it out of the box and set it aside on the bookshelf. He slid the watch on his wrist and offered it to Spencer to fasten. It looked wonderful on the other man's wrist. Before Aaron could pull his hand away to look, Spencer kissed the back of his hand. Jack ran past them into Spencer's bedroom. Aaron laughed and pulled Spencer close. "I need to go before I talk myself into staying. Jack wants a night with just you and him and I am going to give it to him."

"It only will need to be wound if you don't wear it for more than sixty hours but other than that it's self winding. The warranty and such are inside the box." Spencer smiled up at Aaron, the man was looking at the watch on his wrist with such a smile on his face. Aaron finally looked at him and the look in his eyes had Spencer leaning in to kiss him. Spencer was shocked when he was pressed into the bookshelf. He moaned as Aaron licked into his mouth. Hands settled onto his hips and Spencer laid his own on Aaron's stomach. He clutched the cloth under his fingers. Aaron tasted of the fruit and he knew that he'd snuck some pieces when he'd got up to put his glass in the kitchen. But underneath that was the taste of Aaron and he wanted more of that. He pulled Aaron even farther into him. Aaron was hard against him and that thought thrilled him. He gently pressed his own hardness into Aaron and felt the responding moan from the man. 

"Another time," Spencer said as he turned his head to break their kiss. He wanted it but not something that would have to be quick. And Jack getting along with him was more important than sex.

"Soon," Aaron whispered in his ear as he let go of his hips. His lips brushed the side of Spencer's cheek before he pulled him into a hug. Spencer wrapped his arms around him tightly then before the hug ended, Spencer felt a smaller arm wrap around his hip. He looked down to see Jack hugging them both with his head turned up. 

"Hi, Jack," Spencer said. 

"Hi, Spencer. Are you saying goodbye dad?" Jack asked and Spencer started to laugh. 

"I was telling Spencer goodnight and then was coming to find you." Aaron picked up Jack and kissed his cheek. Jack hugged him tight and Spencer felt his heart melting. Aaron was a wonderful father and he knew that he could be too. They both had horrible father's and yet Aaron was so perfect with Jack and loved him more than anyone in the world. Aaron said his goodbyes to his son and Curiosity and the look that he gave Spencer sent chills down his spine. He wanted what that look promised. 

Jack set himself down in front of the TV on the futon couch which Spencer changed to where it faced the TV. Curiosity laid down with him while Spencer set about putting up the leftovers from dinner and cleaning up. When Jack started to really get sleepy he asked Spencer for the shirt he could change into. Spencer kept a close eye and once he was done with the dishes, he knew that Jack was asleep as he heard nothing from him about the show he was watching. The TV had been on a nature channel and Jack has just watched it. 

Spencer wasn't expecting what he saw when rounded the couch. Jack was laid with his head on a pillow he'd stole from one of the other couches. He was on his back with his head towards the TV. He had a blanket over his legs. But what took the cake was Curiosity. Who was dead asleep curled in a ball on Jack's chest. Jack had a hand tangled in his fur like he'd fallen asleep petting him. Spencer moved to find his phone and snapped a picture of it before sending it to Aaron. Once that was sent, he picked up the boy and carried him to bed. 

Curiosity jumped down and once Spencer had Jack laid on the bed with the covers over him, he curled up at the boy's head. 

"You going to watch over him?" Spencer asked as he petted his kitten. Jack rolled onto his side and snuggled into the bed. Spencer leaned over and kissed his forehead before he leaned back up and just watched him sleep. He hadn't ever thought that he'd have a kid. He hadn't wanted to take the chance with his genetics and passing that onto a child but this. This was the best for him. A kid that wasn't genetically his but he still loved any way. He was shocked by how strong his feelings were for the boy. 

Jack was around at all of the team gatherings since Haley had died. He'd grown close with everyone on the team but he was closer with Rossi as him and Aaron spent more time outside of work together. He wasn't expecting this. That Jack would like him this much as his father's boyfriend was a shock. He wasn't acting different around him and Spencer was freaking out a little. 

The sound of his phone going off drew Spencer out of his musings. He closed the door most of the way but left enough room that he could hear Jack if he called out and also let some light in besides the two nightlights in the room. 

**That's adorable. Why did you buy a Hello Kitty shirt?**

_It was a dare from Sam the last time he was in town. I wore it out for a night of drinking._

**It fits Jack pretty well except for being long. How tight was it on you?**

_Skin tight._

**Sad I missed that.**

_I'm sure I can get a picture from Sam. He took a few that night._

**I'd love that. I know that I am tired, you have to be because I know you were stressing and I'm sure you cleaned up so go to bed.**

_I've got a little bit more to do. I was thinking that breakfast here would be good. What do you say about coming here around eight and I'll have breakfast ready around eight thirty. Unless that is too early?_

**Make breakfast at nine. Jack stayed up a little later than normal.**

_Okay._

**We could just go out to breakfast.**

_I like cooking and I like cooking for people._

**What time do I have to be there to be able to ~~hinder~~ help you cook?**

_Don't come before eight thirty, please._

**Okay.**

_Thank you. Good night, Aaron._

**Good night, Spencer.**

Spencer moved towards the kitchen to finish up and to get the pancake batter ready for in the morning. Jack loved pancakes and he always got them whenever he ate out for weekend breakfasts with the team. Once he had the batter ready into the fridge it went until the morning. He cleaned up the fruit and the juice and checked on his oranges. He didn't have enough so he'd have to call the corner store and have them deliver some in the morning. The last thing that he did before allowing himself to go to bed was moving Jack's clothes from his bedroom bathroom into the washer. He'd dry them when he woke up in the morning. 

Laying down in bed, dressed in his own sleep clothes, Spencer sighed as he did. He wasn't worn out but he was tired. It was a good tired though. 

XxXxXxX

Waking up in the morning, Spencer wasn't even aware that he'd fallen asleep. He didn't hear anything out in the living room but still when he slipped out of bed, he checked on Jack first. The boy was turned around to where his feet were on the pillows and he was rolled on his belly. Curiosity was curled into a ball on his lower back on top of the blankets. He tossed the clothes from the washer to the dryer before moving on with his day.

Spencer moved to the kitchen to double check to make sure that he didn't need anything else from the store. Found a few other things and placed the call to have them dropped off before eight. He checked on the batter before slipping into his bedroom to get a shower in. 

After his shower, Spencer was shocked to see Jack sitting on the futon couch again, wrapped in a blanket and watching TV. It was early and Aaron had figured he'd sleep in. 

"Good morning, Jack."

"Morning Spencer. I have a question."

"Okay." Spencer moved towards Jack, taking a seat at the other side of the futon couch.

"What's going to happen if Henry and I stay over on the same night?" Jack turned his head to look at him, resting it on his knees, which were tucked up to his chest.

"I guess Henry will get that bed and you'll sleep in the other guest room."

"And dad?"

"Couch?" Spencer answered. Aaron wasn't there to tell Jack if they were going to share or not and he wasn't going to answer anything different without him there. 

"But what if you got bunk beds? I'm sure that you can find on with a big bottom bunk so that an adult could sleep on it."

"I'll look into that." Spencer thought about the room and figured that he could find one with a full sized bottom bunk and could attach the rails onto it. He could turn it into a kid's room. 

"Then dad and I can share the room when we stay over."

"That sounds like a good idea." And Spencer couldn't wait until Jack told Aaron that he'd have to share a bunk bed with him instead of sharing a bed with Spencer. He held in his smile.

"Your dad will be here in about an hour. Do you want to take a bath before changing into your clothes?"

"Yes, please."

"The bathtub in the guest bedroom is set up more for kids but I think you want to take a swim in mine so let's get you set up in there." 

Jack unwrapped himself and took off towards the bathroom. Spencer was a little shocked to find a naked Jack in the bathroom already but he knew that he shouldn't have been. He debated changing before helping Jack bathe but he just decided to change if he got soaked. He was looking forward to what seemed like it was going to be a day spent with the Hotchner men.  
**The End**


End file.
